girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-11-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- 1652 hour CDT and still no comic. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:53, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It's up now, along with Tweedles mechanical hand getting busted, his other hand getting stabbed (the second time a hand has been stabbed), and then realizing that all of his sparkhounds have been subdued in some way (dead, beating to a whimpering pulp, gooped, you name it). 01:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : It's more that just losing his sparkhounds. Whatever he's seeing is completely unexpected. Gil back on his feet would be one. But there's probably a lot more Wulfenbach clanks and troops now. AndyAB99 (talk) 02:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, all of that, and also realizing finally just why Gil is so terrifying to everyone. That said, I really liked how he dealt with Bang there. In most fiction the villain would just try to punch her, but no, he went for a nice professional attack to her neck that should have put her down. 02:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :: I'll go out on a limb and guess that Tweedle isn't seeing anything Wulfenbach-related, or if he is, that it'll just delay the plot for a couple of frames. It's time for Agatha -- and Seffie, who is with her unless she slipped the Jägers somehow -- to make her/their move, and both these ladies want both of these gents alive. So either Agatha will take them both prisoner, or there'll be a Bangladeshi standoff -- a Mexican standoff involving Dupree -- leading in either case to something more interesting than Gil just winning the fight with overwhelming force. Tarvek (talk) 04:26, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know. He looks a lot like this guy to me and it might well be because Tweedle is staring into something like Gil's big-ass gun--''' Wum! Wum! Wum! ' -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:58, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : Yummy yummy sparkhounds! Betcha can't eat just one! - SpareParts (talk) 22:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Go for the exposed bits like an eye or the throat (above the collar). Looks like you've been learning from beginners, Bang. Which is actually rather strange given your history. Rancke (talk) 02:52, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Bang went right after what she should have if she wanted to kill quickly--she went for Tweedle's heart on the first stab. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:31, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :: isn't the heart usually on the left? Finn MacCool (talk) 12:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: The heart is almost always in the center, it seems to be on the left because of they way the pumping works. As far as stabbing the heart, unless you can get through the bone you need to find a way around the bone above the heart, either through the ribs or up from below. Argadi (talk) 12:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :: That would be true if some people didn't wear armor. Since some people do, it's not true that Bang went after what she should have. Also, slitting someone's throat is just as effective a way to kill them as piercing their heart. A knife through the eye into the brain works pretty well too. Rancke (talk) 15:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) From a Phil blog post: (Argadi (talk) 17:29, November 23, 2013 (UTC)) : We are hurtling towards the end of Volume 13, which we expect to have done before the end of the year. Then we are taking a bit of a vacation. I’m looking forward to this. (link) ::Oh, hell! I'm going to be struggling with bills on top of being saddled with '''Girl Genius' withdrawals! What'll we do, Argadi? What'll we do? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:27, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: You could read a Garfield anthology. That would probably put you in a vegetative state, only to be revived when someone whispers "there's a new Girl Genius strip up". Argadi (talk) 20:20, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::No! No Garfield--not ever under any circumstances. I hate the way it makes me feel. How 'bout [http://www.gunnerkrigg.com/?p=1 Gunnerkrigg Court] instead? Nah, it's never enough. Nothing is a good replacement for ' '' Girl Genius! ' Nothing. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Which means that something big is about to happen on the next page. Tweedle is seeing something that is a complete surprise. Grandma? Seffie? Agatha, Seffie, and Jägers? Plus the Foglios are claiming to provide the long threatened "halfway point" - the resting point conclusion where we readers can put down "Girl Genius" and be satistfied - in 16 pages or less. I think there is going to be a lot of narration. There's a bunch of questions I'd like to see answered before that. --AndyAB99 (talk) 00:42, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: I am 'very' curious to see the conclusion of this volume. At this point, I don't expect a conclusion where I could put down ''Girl Genius and be satisfied. I'm not sure the professors still think they can do this; the interview I am aware of where Kaja said this was from back in 2008. I also won't be terribly surprised if the concluding pages turn out to go past the end of the year. In any case, it won't be long before we know. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC)